galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta
The ' Delta' are one of the oldest know races of the Local Group that are still in existence today. According to their doctrine, they were created by the Titan of Creation. Appearance History The deltas discovered space travel many millenas before all the other races.By useing an titan artifact. The artifact crafted the way space ships are now.It was made of stone and had the basic shape of an modern spaceship. Many tried to figure out just how it could fly in space but were unsuccesful. At first they chose to use the power of space travel to conquer omniverse. They easily conquered unexpecting races because they was prepares for any type of attack mainly because they though they was the only race.But to due to start of millons of rebel groups. Over the span of two centuries they decided to stop. And allow others to use the aritifact and grant them the first ever space travel. As time passed the omni appeared. Though the delta was not fully under their control. They was always at witts with another. Many centuries later it got to the point where they was in war. The delta's and the omni were at war for millons of years.But considering that each race deeply suffering by this time. A treaty between the omni and the delta was formed.The treaty was actually a way to slow they the omni's attacks. Knowing of the Omni's imperialist nature, the Delta made the treaty to lessen the blood loss. After that they still attacked another it couldn't be called a war and were considered more of skirmishes. Along with the Appearance of the harbingers and destruction of the omni the deltas headed to another galazy using an stone ring.This is where they stayed for the last era healing from there war with the omni.They has reasonly returned to the milky way. Military Armed Soldier The biggest unit in the current Delta military.It is made up Soldiers trained to use weapons like many types of guns. These are the most expendeable soldiers. Advanced Soldier this is the rank an soilder reachs after 1 year of duty then they are put through an exam to test if they're ready to upgrade to this rank. If an soilder pass with an 80% or above grade they become an advanced soilder. These soilder normally comes as backup for an armed soldier unit. They normally travel in five man teams. Mech Unit The mech unit is available for anyone to join.But first they must be put through an test to see if they cant control an mech flawlessly. Only 10 soldiers are accepted into the mech unit each year. These mechs are made with additional metal that isn't really needed whenever founded. Mech unit goes in for backup when more power is needed. Rescue Patrol A unit of willing armed soilders and doctors.This unit search's fallen soilders.This unit is free for any armed soilder or doctor to join. Airforce The delta has an powerful Air force being that they also had space craft technology long before other races.One must pass an test to see how well they can handle the plane and if they can well enough to join.The airforce of the delta has wasted so much blood on the battlefield that all member receives rthe unoffical name the blood flyers. Assassin Is an title a soilder recevies if there kill number on the battlefield reachs over 100.They are recurited into the Assassin branch of the military.After so for the matter of three months they intend an assassin training program.They travel in one man units.they are trained to blend in to surroundings they are not normally noticed until they comit the kill.They are hardly ever caught as they move through the shadows and has infomants everywhere.They normally kill members of other races that the goverment sees fit.They are called the goverement wacthdogs. Delta Soldier The title an advanced soldier is able to take an test for after two years of duty on the rank.To upgrade to the rank the soldier has to receive an 90% or higher grade on the test.only 10 percent of advanced soldiers passes the test every 2 years.Delta soldiers travels In two man units.and usually goes on special missions that are to dangerous for regular soldiers. Diet Deltas mostly eats garden grown food.Since most deltas doesn't have a taste for meat normally.They have made mey recipts for tastey non-meat food. Culture The delta culture is very peaceful.They prefer peace and never fight amongst themselves.That only inclubs wars though.Like all other races they have their crminals.they have many holidays one for each month.Normally these holidays take place on the last day of that month.They are very interested in music.And normally you cant go a day without hearing some type of music playing.All member of the race uses music to express how she or he feels at moments. Technology The delta's technolgy is more advanced than other races.Mostly there spaceships.They have some of the most advanced space ships in the universe.during there time in another galaxy.There technology advanced much farer.They have researched many things.And perfected many theroies. Category:Articles by User:DiceRoll125 Category:Sapient beings